La tragedia de la leona
by KSB Sworn Shield
Summary: Cersei Lannister no hay nada que tema mas, que un encuentro con su cuñado ¿Porque?


Durante la batalla del Aguasnegras, Stannis fue capturado por los soldados de los Lannister; lo tenia todo bien planeado, pero sin saber como, de pronto se había visto rodeado por un centenar de capas carmesís.

Lo llevaron a las mazmorras; al tercer piso, allí donde también hubieron encerrado al honorable Lord Eddard Stark.

No sabia decir cuanto tiempo permaneció allí abandonado como un perro sarnoso; le despojaron de su espada, de su armadura, de todo.

Plock, plock, plock… las goteras de las mazmorras eran la única compañía de Lord Stannis Baratheon.

Muros de fría piedra, con humedad y goteras que resonaban como tambores de batalla. La oscuridad era también su luz. El viento le susurraba al oído cuando se escurría entre las resquebrajadas piedras de granito negro. Las flacas ratas que se movían de celda en celda, su único sustento, la única fuente de proteínas que se le había permitido tener.

Stannis permanecía sentado en una esquina, teniendo a los roedores correteando entre sus fríos, sucios y desnudos pies. Los miraba como quien miraba unos gatitos juguetones. Con la poca luz que iluminaba ese cubículo, podían parecer felinos domésticos. Esa inocente ilusión desaparecía al notar los grandes, robustos y amarillentos dientes clavados en la carne de sus extremidades. Gruño, maldijo entre dientes y cogió al roedor que le dedico un delicado mordisco. La rata se revolvía entre sus manos como una serpiente. Chillaba y se agitaba, hasta que Stannis apretó, apretó y apretó sus manos. La sangre broto del animal y bailo entre los dedos de su asesino. Glock, glock, glock, la sangre golpeaba el suelo. El liquido rojo salpicaba todo a su alrededor. Pequeñas manchitas rojas pintaban los andrajosos pantalones del preso.

Stannis lanzo el animal muerto lejos de él. El roedor voló por los aires y al impactar contra el suelo, sus hermanos, se precipitaron a devorarlo. Que majestuosa imagen, canibalismo animal.

Mientras las ratas se peleaban entre ellas por llevarse el mejor pedazo, el chirrido de una oxidada puerta, retumbo por todas las mazmorras. Unos minutos tardo en verse aparecer una tenue luz de antorcha, acercándose por el corredor. Una silueta se formo frente a los barrotes oxidados de la celda de Stannis. La antorcha le ilumino el rostro, descifrando su identidad.

-Que sorpresa – susurro Stannis. El preso se levanto del suelo y se aproximó al hombre que lo esperaba con semblante casi triste – Lord Varys

-Lord Stannis – susurro el eunuco también. Había abandonado sus caras ropas, para presentarse ante él, con una andrajosa túnica negra, que le desfiguraba el regordete contorno del cuerpo – Cersei pronto querrá verle

-¿Verme? – Pregunto casi a modo de broma – Cersei no ve a ningún preso nunca, solo los condena. Es más correcto decir, que Cersei pronto me cortara la cabeza.

-Su nombre quedara escrito en los libros de historia – confeso el consejero de los chismes

-No quiero mi nombre en la historia; quiero justicia.

Aquella misma noche, la Reina regente, lo había hecho llamar a sus aposentos. Era una amplia habitación; cálida, elegante, limpia y con cierta esencia de pureza.

Grandes ventanales dorados, una cama con sabanas de seda color marfil, jarrones bien florados, perfumes embriagantes y la Reina allí puesta como una estatua tallada en piedra y envuelta en un vestido de satén carmesí. Elegante, muy elegante si, pero peligrosa, muy peligrosa sobretodo con la fusta que sostiene sugerentemente entre sus delgadas manos.

-Stannis…- su cabello rubio le caía rizoso hasta la altura de los pechos, sus ojos color esmeralda y sus labios perfectamente simétricos eran trampas mortales. Hechizaba, esa mujer era un hechizo que andaba, hablaba y respiraba.-…cuñado.

La Reina caminó volátil alrededor de su huésped. Se detuvo detrás de él y le golpeo con la fusta en las rodillas. Stannis se arrodillo, permaneciendo sin moverse, mientras la mujer le paseaba los dedos entre el cabello.

-Siempre me ha gustado el negro azabache de los Baratheon - la monarca dejo de dar vueltas, para detenerse frente a Stannis. Dejo pasar unos segundos y permitió que su vestido se deslizara por la curvatura de su cuerpo, terminando en el suelo. - …pero aun mas los ojos azules; sobre todo los tuyos. La mirada de un perrito triste. Deja de mirar el suelo, quiero que me mires – llevo la fusta hasta la barbilla de su cuñado. Poco a poco, obligo a que paseara los ojos por todo su desnudo cuerpo - mírame bien.

Stannis se levanto del suelo. La mujer no dejaba de sonreír. Los brazos de ella como dos lazos, se le ataron al cuello. Se fijo en aquellos ojos verdes y después en esos labios que se movían y no decían nada.

Cersei le quito la sucia y holgada camisa de lino marrón. Le paseo el dedo incide por la vieja cicatriz que tenia a la altura del pulmón izquierdo, allí donde su hermano Robert lo hirió durante una justa.

-Oh, pobrecito

La besó varias veces. A la quinta, fue paseando su húmeda y caliente lengua por el resto del pecho de Stannis, hasta alcanza el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo chupó, lo mordió y jugueteo con él.

El mediano de los Baratheon agarro firmemente a la Reina por los hombros. El semblante que dominaba su rostro era de un hombre molesto. Tiró con cierta violencia a la mujer de espaldas contra la cama. Después, la puso boca abajo.

-Oh si, dámelo todo – susurro llena de lujuria. Él se hizo esperar. La miraba allí de espaldas. Una de sus manos la llevo hasta el fino cuello de la viuda y la otra, se agarró como una zarpa a la cintura - ¿a que esperas? ¿No sabes como se hace?

Stannis libero un instante la cadera de la rubia mujer que lo incitaba. Termino de desanudar el cordel de sus pantalones. Y clavó nuevamente sus dedos en las caderas de Cersei; con la ropa ya a la altura de las rodillas, solo tenia que embestir, embestir y embestir hasta que la noche fuera día.

-No quiero mas bastardos – le explico la Lannister, cuando el Baratheon iba a darle la vuelta y seguir su trabajo; solo que Stannis no le hizo caso – ¡Para, para de una vez!

Al parecer a la Reina ya no le gusta aquel juego; intento zafarse de su cuñado, pero Stannis se aseguro de agarrarle bien las muñecas, para que no escapara. Continúo sus jadeantes embestidas, clavando sus azules ojos, en los esmeralda de Cersei, llenos de pánico.

-No soy Robert – le dijo entre dientes- no olvido un nombre, no olvido una cara, no olvido un deber y no olvido un hecho.

-Stannis, por favor – suplico con las lagrimas apunto de emerger de los ojos

-A Robert no le disteis tiempo de implorar cuando lo asesinasteis – sus manos estaban tan calientes que parecía hasta salir humo de ellas. A Cersei le quemaban. Y en el interior de sus ojos, una fuego brillaba - La noche es oscura y alberga horrores, pero el fuego, lo arrasa todo

Stannis aun dentro de ella, le puso las manos en el blanco y fino cuello. Cersei intento gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero fue imposible; empezaba a verlo ya todo borroso y le faltaba el aire. Stannis se incorporo hacia delante para susurrarle una última palabra, antes de terminar con su vida de engaños "Valonqar". Stannis Baratheon elevo por encima de su cabeza una daga de acero Valyrio, con rubíes rojos en la empuñadura y al descender el filo, aquellas suaves y delicadas sabanas de marfil, se tiñeron de carmesí.

-¡NOOOOOO! – gritó sofocantemente Cersei Lannister llevándose las manos al cuello

-¿Sucede algo, alteza? – le pregunto Taena Merryweather, quien dormía a su lado aquella noche

-No, no – respondió volviendo a tumbarse en la cama – solo ha sido un mal sueño, vuelve a dormir, aun es temprano.

Aquella noche Cersei Lannister, no volvió a conciliar el sueño. Ya era bastante duro y trabajoso lidiar con el hermano de su difunto marido por el día, como también tener que hacerlo durante los sueños.


End file.
